


Writ in Stone

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Drabble, Elder God, Fate & Destiny, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Headcanon, Heartwarming, Irony, Jealousy, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Reincarnation, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (MK11 headcanon ending) Now that time had reset once more, he was concerned about her. Especially since she was the first person who forgave him for his actions.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Raiden/Original Female Character(s), Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat), Shinnok and Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Writ in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

When the timeline began to fall back into place, Shinnok recovered to find himself young once more.  
  
Beginning his return to Elder God status, he began recalling the events that caused this change. For some reason, all memories pointed to Karen and Raiden. Shinnok was envious of their closeness, even from afar. That all changed when slowly but surely, Karen worked to break through to the companion that Raiden knew from long ago. The conclusion that he drew was that all three of them step out of Kronika's plans. Among the many resets that Kronika pulled off, they sometimes involved Shinnok's grudge with Karen fading away.  
  
In Shinnok's corrupted state, he attempted to rape Raiden so that Karen would never have him. When confronted about that, he realized that it was a grave mistake on his part. The deity known as The One Being preyed upon that desire to claim Raiden as his. Now that time had reset once more, he was concerned about her. Especially since she was the first person who forgave him for his actions.  
  
The fallen Elder God chuckled at the irony. Karen was the one woman he despised the most at the start, but she proved to be his first friend in a _very_ long while.  
  
Among the millions of stars above him in the void, he looked up to find a soul floating in his direction. Cupping hold of it, he sensed Karen's warmth, no longer shackled by Kronika's energy.  
  
"Hello, my friend," Shinnok greeted softly. "Mother has truly broken you, hasn't she?"  
  
Was it him, or could he sense apology from her very spirit?  
  
"We could never follow the destiny Mother has planned for us," he continued. "You, Raiden, and myself, we turned out to be quite the companions. And it makes her furious beyond belief. I will never forget the time we spent together. You may be the one to save me in the next timeline. I can sense a new power forming in you. One that is entirely your own."  
  
With that, he sent her upward to the many souls waiting to be reborn. Before she could assume her next life, she hears this from the reformed God.  
  
"Until we meet again."


End file.
